1. Technical Field
This invention relates to devices removably attachable to beverage bottles and, more particularly, to a salt dispenser for selectively applying salt to a top perimeter of a beverage bottle opening.
2. Prior Art
Various types of dispensers are known for pepper and other spices. In these dispensers, dispensing is caused by friction between a fixed part and a movable part. The two parts have, on the respective contact surfaces, teeth or sharp-edged corrugations which are intended to grind the pepper grains by friction. In reality, the surfaces are not in contact, but are spaced and have air between them, which determines the final grain size of ground herbs. Rotating the movable part against the fixed part effects dispensing, so that the grains are “seized” between the teeth of the device and finely ground by the latter to the desired size.
This type of dispensing device, however, requires the grains to be of a predetermined and sufficient size and, furthermore, to be sufficiently hard so as to form a compact mass, which is difficult to grind. This type of dispenser device cannot dispense herbs within a very restricted and controlled area. In particular, prior art dispensers cannot dispense herbs such as salt, for example, onto the perimeter of a beverage bottle top opening.
Accordingly, a need remains for a dispenser that selectively applies salt to a top perimeter of a beverage bottle opening.